


Ruin The Friendship

by Alexizzy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by a Demi Lovato Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexizzy/pseuds/Alexizzy
Summary: Little shorty inspired by Demi Lovato’s song Ruin the Friendship





	Ruin The Friendship

“Uuuugh...” 

I jumped and ripped my headphones off as Chloe groaned and flopped onto the couch next to me. 

“Date no good?” I asked as I took in her frustrated appearance. My eyes trailed down the rest of her body before I came to my senses and looked back at the mix I was working on. 

“Becaaaa.” Chloe whined drawing my attention back to her. 

“Chloeeee.” I fake whined back, rolling my eyes and smiling at her. 

“All I wanted was to get laid tonight..” She pouted and my eyes were drawn to her lips. 

“I can’t help you with that.” I said dryly. 

I grew confused as her face went blank. 

“What?” I asked dumbly. 

I watched a look of determination take over as she reached over and removed my headphones, placing them and my laptop on the coffee table. 

“Is that so..?” She asked me. 

My eyebrows shot up as I heard her voice drop an octave. 

“I..uh..what?” I stupidly responded. 

She slowly moved until she was straddling my lap. Her fingers played gently with the buttons of my flannel. 

“Just how can you help me with that?” I felt my throat grow dry as she asked me that through hooded eyes. 

“I..I said I can’t help you with that?” 

“We can’t deny our chemistry...” Chloe’s hands dropped from my chest to her bare thighs and I shivered as I noticed her dress had ridden up. 

Her body’s looking good tonight. 

“I..” 

She laughed as she slid off of me and collapsed back onto the couch next to me. 

“Such a tease Beca!” She winked at me. 

“Hold up! I’m the tease?!” 

She quirked an eyebrow at me in response. 

“Who straddled whose..whoms....whose? Fuck. You came onto me Beale and then just left me high and dry.”

“High and dry or hot and wet?” Chloe smirked at me as she scooted back and made herself comfier on the couch. 

I felt my cheeks grow hot and I had to look away as Chloe stretched. 

“I got only good intentions, so give me your attention...come over here and help me Becs..” She whispered. 

Her teasing and flirting had been getting worse over the last few months and I desperately needed to get away. I couldn’t stop thinking we should cross the line. 

I started to get up and was stopped by her foot. I risked a glance over at her and felt my heart rate pick up. 

Her arms were stretched above her head. Her tube top dress had worked its way dangerously low. 

I watched her take a deep breath as she stretched again. 

“Let’s just go with the connection, give me your affection.”

My jaw dropped and my mind went blank. 

Chloe sat up again, scooting closer, and I caved and let my eyes drop to her chest. She reached her hands up and tentatively cupped my face. I felt my eyes flutter closed at her soft touch. 

“Beca..I can’t keep denying...” Chloe whispered. 

I felt myself choke up and squeezed my eyes shut tighter. 

“Beca, baby look at me...I can’t keep denying every minute I think of you.”

I felt my chest tighten. 

“Chloe, what are you doing?” 

“Let’s ruin the friendship.” She whispered and I felt her breath ghost over my lips. 

I leaned in and captured her lips with mine, swallowing her gasp. 

If I only had one night to do it, I was going to do all the things on my mind. 

Chloe’s lips were the softest I had ever tasted. She slowly backed up, not breaking the kiss, and pulled me down on top of her. 

My body fit perfectly with hers. 

What took us all this time?

“Let’s ruin the friendship.” I whispered as I slipped a hand behind her and unzipped her dress.


End file.
